Leverage International
by texaswookie
Summary: Hardison said they could take Leverage to the next level and there wasn't a crew that would be able to ignore the targets that the Black Box gave them. Who would answer the call when they put out feelers?


As usual I own nothing in the way to rights of these characters I'm playing with.

I don't own Leverage, Highlander, Chuck, Pretender, The A-Team, Burn Notice, White Collar, Chaos (Leverage), Bourne Identity, Italian Job. They are the property of TNT, Gaumont Television, Warner Bros. Television, NBC, Universal Television, USA Network, Robert Ludlum, and Paramount Pictures.  


* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Eliot Spencer Leverage INC. Hitter questioned, as he watched Hardison do his thing on an array of computers that he had set up in the back of the bar.

"Eliot, how long have you known me and how many times have I been wrong about this computer stuff?" Hardison the team's Hacker questioned slightly offended at the man questioning his abilities and skills in the cyber world. "This is the best way to do this. As I have told you before man, it's the Age of the Geek baby."

"It's not the technology part that I'm worried about, it's the people part." Eliot returned in annoyance. "You really think that you can get other people to join us in this war?" sounding somewhat dubious of the plan that they had concocted.

"There's only one way to find out." Parker returned. The two men turned to look at the final member of their group. The figure was a lithe blonde that was watching a series of screens with intent. She was the Thief and now Mastermind of the team. "Is it set Hardison?"

"You better believe it is beautiful. All I gotta do is push this one final button and the Black Book goes out to all of the likeminded individuals." Hardison told her.

"Do it." Parker ordered.

Hardison nodded and he gleefullly hit the send button and they watched as they data began to stream out onto the internet.

"You think anyone is really going to respond?" Eliot asked looking towards Parker curiously. Five years ago he would never have asked her about how someone might react, but she was a different person now.

"Let's wait and find out." Parker answered. The group waited unsure what could happen next. They were taking a gamble by placing the information out there. Particularly sense they had only placed small bits of the information. If people really wanted more they would have to be able to follow the trail that Hardison had left for them. a trail that would lead them to Leverage INC.

Several screens suddenly began coming to life. An older man with dark hair and dressed in dark clothes nodded to them. They could see a piz dispenser at his side.

"Hello." The man greeted with a smile. "You have my attention."

"Holy crap." Eliot muttered. "That's Jarod. Some say he's the best Grifter in the world. Maybe even better than Sophie and just as smart as Nate. They say he's like a one man crew."

"No one is better than Sophie, or as good a Mastermind as Nate." Parker returned in defense of her mentors.

Another screen popped to life showing a balding man with large glasses covering his face. They could also see a well-dressed man working on a painting in the background.

"Hey Mozzie." Parker greeted excitedly waving to the image.

"Parker." The man greeted in what was supposed to be a superior sounding voice. "How did you get your hands on the Government's Black Book?" He demanded. "I'm seeing things that I've suspected for some time now." He told her. "Do you have any idea the amount of work this would take?"

"I'm sure that they know exactly what it took to get that information Mozz." The well-dressed man returned. "How are you doing Parker?"

"Hey Neal." Parker returned with a smile.

"You're sure that the suit won't be bothering us? Mozzie questioned his partner curiously.

"I'm sure Mozz." Neal assured him.

"I take it that Ford was the one that figured it out since none of you are smart enough to do it." A familiar grating voice spat as another screen opened.

"Mason." Hardison grumbled, as he looked at his fellow hacker with more than a bit of annoyance and loathing.

"Hardison." Collin 'Chaos' Mason returned coolly. "Still using two bit security network I see." He sneered at his rival.

"It's better than the crappy second rate widgets and viruses that you're sending at me." Hardison defended. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the wall that was behind the man. "Wait a minute, did Nate sell you the cave?" He demanded with a glare.

"I did offer him a decent price for it." Mason returned smugly.

"Oh come on Nate that is just wrong." Hardison grumbled. "He sold the Batcave to some wannabe half rate poor man's version of the RIddler."

"Actually I prefer to think of myself as a more Lex Luthor or Doctor Doom type." Mason shot back while preening.

"Would you two shut up already." Eliot growled at the pair of Hackers. He turned to look at the other figures that were showing up on the monitors.

"Colonel Vance." He greeted somewhat surprised at seeing the officer he knew.

The large muscle bound man was standing alongside a statuesque blonde, while a man in a white shirt sat between them at a keyboard. "Actually its John, John Casey." The man returned. "This is my team. We're Carmichael Industries."

"Colonel Vance?" A voice from the side asked as a lanky man with a beard came into view.

"An Alias Grimes." John Casey returned to the man. "Also none of your business I might add."

Before they could continue another screen came to life. The woman raised her eyes slightly at the man in sunglasses that appeared with an older man in a Hawaiian shirt and a brunette beauty. "Michael Westen." She greeted somewhat surprised.

"Sarah Walker." The sunglasses wearing man shot back. "A pleasure to see you. It's been a while since we've talked to each other."

"I believe it would have been when we were both still C.I.A." Sarah Walker returned neutrally.

"Napster." Hardison greeted as he saw a wiry man turn his screen on. "With none other than Charlie Croker." He greeted looking at the crew that was assembled before the screen. Arguably one of the most impressive teams ever put together. Besides their own that is.

"What's up my man Hardison." Napster greeted with a grin as he pumped a fist in the direction of his fellow Hacker.

"Jason Bourne." Eliot greeted, towards a rather plain looking man. "I wondered if you would be coming to this party or not."

"I recognize some of those names as government officials that got away with what they did to me and others like me." The man replied ignoring the greeting of the Hitter. "I intend to make sure that they pay for what it is that they've done to people like us."

"Parker Darling." Another voice greeted sweetly.

"Amanda." Parker and Eliot greeted.

"You know Amanda?" Parker asked in surprise.

"Of course he knows me Parker." Amanda returned to her. "I have something of an off and on relationship with the man that trained young Eliot how to use a sword.

"How is Duncan?" Eliot asked curiously.

"Like you, he finally decided to go and cut his hair." The Thief teased the Hitter. "Then again long hair is so 90's."

Eliot grunted back at her, but kept his mouth shut on the matter.

"I don't believe it." Hardison spoke almost reverently, as a final screen hummed to life. A gray haired man smoking a cigar could be seen along with a giant black man with golden chains, a pretty boy, and a twitchy man with wild hair.

"You've definitely got a way of making an impression." Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith told the group as he eyed them with interest.

"Holy freaking motherboard." Hardison hissed out as he looked at the group of men that were legends when it came to being Grifters. It wasn't often someone found themselves in a video conference with the A-Team of all people.

Parker quickly took control of the meeting. "So ladies and gentlemen, Hitters, Grifters, Thieves, Hackers, Masterminds, Wheelmen, Spies, Pretenders, Gunrunners, White Collar Criminals. Fellow Con-people. She told the group as she looked them all over. "Who's interested in putting the Leverage on the Rich and Powerful?" She let out a shark like grin as she heard all of them offer the services of their groups.

Leverage INC was about to become Leverage International. With all of these people they could now run multiple jobs all over the world, and not a one of them would know what had hit them. Nate and Sophie may have left the business, but their family was growing even bigger.


End file.
